Big O Town Venturing
Big O Town Venturing is the 19th Season 1 episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Plot Blueberry Jam and Grim Reaper are fooled into entering a large city they're not familiar with and have to join forces to get out. Episode (Episode begins of a bird's eye view of a huge town. Blue and Grim Reaper are wandering around. Neither of them were familiar with the town their in.) *Blueberry Jam: "This is such a big city. Can't I get a bird's-eye-view so I can tell where we're going?" *Grim Reaper: "No. Your knowledge always gets in the way. All I want is to get out of this strange town. Ugh, I can't believe Scarecrow tricked me into coming here...And I bet Vanilla Cake tricked you into coming here too." *Blueberry Jam: "He did it, alright. You know Vanilla Cake? He can be such a troublemaker." *Grim Reaper: "Yeah, yeah, yeah. And always wanting to getting into the action right away...without ever planning. Wait. What am I talking about?" *Blueberry Jam: "Vanilla Cake." *Grim Reaper: "Oh, yeah. But the thing is...I don't know where we are!" *Blueberry Jam: "I suggest we should ask for directions." *Grim Reaper: "Uhh, kid...?" *Blueberry Jam: "Oh, that's right. We shouldn't be talking to strangers." *Grim Reaper: "Easy for you to say...you're a good guy, and I'm a villain." *Blueberry Jam: "That's right. We're both completely different." (A down pour occurs. Blue and Grim Reaper are always soaking wet.) *Grim Reaper: "Yikes! It's a down pour! Wh-wh-where...where are we gonna stay for the night?!" *Blueberry Jam: "Don't worry. Why don't we stay at this hotel?" *Grim Reaper: "Rrrrrgh...well, okay. If we're gonna stay there, then we should..." (reaches in his "pocket") "Wait...where...are the tickets?!" *Blueberry Jam: "Uhh, I don't think you need tickets to stay in a hotel. We just need money." *Grim Reaper: "Oh, that's right." (The two entered the hotel and the manager got them a room. They decide to sleep in for the night.) *Blueberry Jam: "This town is humongus. What's its name, anyway?" *Grim Reaper: "Oh, like the town's name matters to you?! Look, we both wanna get out of this huge dump!" (Blue glares at him) "P-please don't..." *Blueberry Jam: "You know, Grim Reaper? I think we should work together as a team." *Grim Reaper: "But..." *Blueberry Jam: "There are times when a protagonist and an antagonist cooperate to work things out. So can we do it?" *Grim Reaper: "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but...why not. Let's join forces...just for this." *Blueberry Jam: "Great! Then we'll get started tomorrow. But for now, we must rest." (Blue and Grim Reaper climbed into beds and got comfortable. A group of nasty kids are partying around the corner, playing loud music and having fun.) (The screen fades from black as Blue and Grim Reaper are traveling downtown the next day.) *Grim Reaper: "I can't believe we're still in this massive town! Maybe we should grab some meals." *Blueberry Jam: "Like what?" *Grim Reaper: "How about a hot dog?" *Blueberry Jam: "Hot dogs? Do you have any idea what's in those things?! Bleh! Can't we have something better, like a nice balonga and cheese sandwich?" *Grim Reaper: "Nah, I was thinking of something bigger. Burritoes?!" *Blueberry Jam: "Burritoes? Those things make you feel bloated. Eeeh!" *Grim Reaper: "Oh, come on. That doesn't really happen! Hey, a Mexican restaurant! Let's go there!" (Unobliged, Blue follows Grim Reaper into the restaurant. Two of them ordered the same kind.) *Blueberry Jam: "I don't know, Grim Reaper. These don't look really good for kids my age." *Grim Reaper: "Oh, come on! There are other foods that make you feel bloated! There's chili, burritoes, asparagus, certain kinds of beans...and that's all I know." *Blueberry Jam: "Ugh, okay..." (After the burritoes, the two set to continue traveling.) *Blueberry Jam: "Are you sure we're going the right way?" *Grim Reaper: "I don't know. I don't even have a map with me." *Blueberry Jam: "Me neither." (Suddenly, we hear the sound of gastrointestinal discomfort.) *Grim Reaper: "Augh! We should've had those loads of stinky meat!" *Blueberry Jam: "See? I told you!" (Blue and Grim Reaper find the closet garbage cans they could find and lost their meals in there. Then, they slumped down from the sidewalk.) *Grim Reaper: "I still...feel awful!" *Blueberry Jam: "Yeah, me too. You see, Grim Reaper? This is why burritoes is a bad idea." *Grim Reaper: "Alright, I'm sorry. I just wanna lay down on this spot until we recover. Aaaaah...." *Blueberry Jam: "Right, until we..." *Grim Reaper: "Hey, who's that?" (Grim Reaper rushes up to an overweight, blonde, and beautiful woman wearing a black and white dress.) *Grim Reaper (flirty): "Well, well, well. Don't you look handsome today?" *Woman (irritated): "Don't ever touch me..." *Grim Reaper: "Awww, why is Miss Beautiful mad with me? Maybe you need a big hug from Grim Reaper!" *Woman: "Don't even think about--" *Grim Reaper (hugging her): "Oooh, but can't you accept a compliment from me?" (This got the woman angry enough to hit him with her purse.) *Woman: "AWAY WITH YOU!!!" (Other people stopped what they're doing and turned their heads to her. The woman was even more angry by this.) *Woman: "What?! WHAT?! What are you all looking at?!" (The people near her were frightened and ran off. The woman walked away in the opposite direction.) *Grim Reaper: "Can you believe what that woman just did to me?" *Blueberry Jam: "Yep. I can't believe she had no respect to your compliment." *Grim Reaper: "Yeah, women these days...Ugh! Sometimes I wonder why some women don't treat me nicely." *Blueberry Jam: "Maybe it's because you're a villain. Not everyone likes to greet villains." *Grim Reaper: "Yeah, I'm totally a villain and you know it. But for now, let's just go into our separate ways." *Blueberry Jam: "Separate ways?! But...did I do something wrong?" *Grim Reaper: "No, no, no...It's just to see how much you'll need me!" *Blueberry Jam: "But...Grim Reaper!" (It was too late. Grim Reaper was already feet away from him. Blue makes a sad face. He goes down the street alone when he passes by a pub. Four strange clowns get in his path.) *Clown #1: "Hey, hey, hey! Hi buddy, over here!" *Blueberry Jam: "What do you want?" *Clown #2: "Come and join our club--" (another clown slaps him) "Uhhh, I mean, nevermind." (They all went inside the pub.) *Blueberry Jam: "Heh, oh, what's this? Some kind of pub...you call...a club for punks?!" (laughs) *Clown #1: "Dude, this is no creepy club." *Clown #3: "We just want to know..." *Clown #4: "Do you have any money?" *Blueberry Jam: "Oh, come on! I don't even have a single penny!" *Clown #3: "Boss, this guy has no money!" *Clown #1: "Well, there's only one thing...ATTACK!" (The gang of four clown got together and attacked Blue down to the ground.) *Blueberry Jam: "Nobody...attacks...THE SMART ONE!!!" (His body glows sky-blue and launches his blue orbs at the clowns to get them stunned with electricity.) *Clown #1: "...Was that supposed to do anything besides hurting people?" *Blueberry Jam: "QUIEEEET!!!" (He launches more orbs from his hands. The clowns began to attack back by throwing various items at him: rubber chickens, pies, juggling balls, glass bottles, and chicken eggs. The pub was now a madhouse! Just then, a familiar character comes in.) *Grim Reaper: "Oh no!" (Grim Reaper takes out his scythe. It glows and he swipes it in thin air, creating a clear, white crescent shooting towards the clowns. One of the clowns noticed and grabbed his scythe and another clown grabs his hand. The clowns threw both in a large cage.) *Grim Reaper: "They've captured us!" *Blueberry Jam: "Clowns, I demand you to release us!" (The clowns lifted the cage and took it to a large building-like pyramid. They threw the cage down the hole. The clowns laughed and walked off as Grim Reaper and Blue's echoed screams are heard. The screen fades from black. Blue and Grim Reaper are at the bottom of the building.) *Grim Reaper: "Ow...where are we?" *Blueberry Jam: "Inside a...pyramid? Hey, what is that?" *Grim Reaper: "What's what? Oh, that looks like a bathtub, I don't know..." *Voice: "Hold it! That ain't no tub!" (In the darkness, they noticed a spooky character with a white hooded cloak and dressed in black. Its glowing yellow eyes are seen under the dark shadow of the hood. The character also seems to be wearing a cowboy hat.) *Grim Reaper: "Hey, who are you?" *Figure: "Folks...call me the Cow Ghoul. I ain't never put to rest." *Grim Reaper: "Oh, so were you captured too?" *Cow Ghoul: "Nuh-uh. I've been sentenced here. Anyway, I've been waitin' for some hoodickity fellers to arrive here so we can get the great cattling outta here. So let's do it!" *Blueberry Jam: "Yeah, just one question. Do you have a Southern accent?" *Cow Ghoul: "Sure do. Anyway, these here writings on them walls say some secret messege...I think they'll help us out..." *Blueberry Jam: "Hieroglyphics? I can read this. It says...ummm....Okay, maybe I can't read this." *Cow Ghoul: "Well, lemme check in this here guidebook. Alright, it says that somewhere on this floor you will find a secret panel on them walls." *Grim Reaper: "Secret panel?" *Blueberry Jam: "On the wall?" (The trio feel the walls for anything suspicious.) *Cow Ghoul: "Hey, folks! Found it! Here, by this pole!" (They entered the secret doorway.) *Grim Reaper: "Okay, now what?" *Cow Ghoul: "Then, this here book says you have to go through a dangful series of tests." *Blueberry Jam: "Dangful?" (chuckles) "I don't think that's a real word." *Grim Reaper: "Ohhh, uh, what kind of tests?" (A trapdoor opens underneath them.) *Cow Ghoul: "Guess where...?" (The trio falls through the door and find theirselves in a playroom.) *Mr Rocky: "Ha-ha-hiiii, people! Let's play a game I call...ROCKY PUZZLES! With me as your host, Mr Rocky." *Grim Reaper: "Hey, buddy! Ove--" *Cow Ghoul: "Shhh!" *Mr Rocky: "So, uh, Grim Reaper...Heh, heh...How do ya feel being here?" *Grim Reaper (sarcastically): "I feel like I'm gonna hurl..." *Mr Rocky: "That's awesome. So Grim Reaper, Blueberry Jam, and Cow Ghoul will be going though a series of tests and will be set free--" (Cow Ghoul, Blueberry Jam, and Grim Reaper excitedly gasped.) *Mr Rocky: "IF...they pass the tests..." (The trio let their breaths go and glared.) *Mr Rocky: "But this is a competition! You will be playing against my good friend, Mr Boulder. He's an expert!" *Mr Boulder: "Heh, a CandyCake Guppy, a cowboy ghost, and a grim reaper? HA! Pathetic! I can beat them all!" *Cow Ghost: "Oh...my G-O-S-H..." *Mr Rocky: "Now then, let the games begin!" *Blueberry Jam: "Guys, we can do this." *Mr Rocky: "For our first game, they must reach to the finish....while solving puzzles." *Grim Reaper: "Wait! Where's Mr Boulder?" (The trio saw him running off, already in the lead.) *Blueberry Jam: "No fair! He's cheating!" *Mr Boulder: "Wanna hear me sing? LA LA DEE DOO DOO DUM!!!" (The Cow Ghoul fires something and makes a brick fall on him.) *Grim Reaper: "Really? Really?!" *Cow Ghoul: "What? Am I not supposed to do such a thing?" *Blueberry Jam: "We better get going." (Later, they've come across a diamond spherical statue.) *Blueberry Jam: "Wow! What should we even do with this thing?" *Grim Reaper: "I don't know. Have any ideas, Cow Ghoul?" *Cow Ghoul: "Well, accordin' to this here book...Gah! Why do I even bother?" (He throws his guidebook at the statue. The book sticks itself onto it before it disappears through it. The statue glows brightly.) *Mr Rocky: "Oh, oh...oh...I mean, uh, uh...Congradulations...the three of you! You earn one point! Now you can get to the next round!" (to himself) "How did they know the statue disliked reading?" *Mr Boulder: "Buddy!" *Mr Rocky: "Bro, you were supposed to get rid of them!" *Mr Boulder: "I'm sorry, Mr Rocky. I guess I kind of got carried away." *Mr Rocky (sigh): "Sometimes I wonder why I've been friends with you in the first place..." *Mr Boulder: "Just give me a chance...I will get rid of them! And no one's leaving this building alive!" *Mr Rocky: "Okay, Blueberry Jam, Grim Reaper, and Cow Ghoul...You guys, and my creepy friend, are gonna play a nice game of hide and seek. Have fun and hope you enjoy your life in the underworld! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" *Grim Reaper: "I've got a bad feeling about this." *Blueberry Jam: "Yeah. Just look at Mr Boulder...He definitely is creepy..." *Cow Ghoul: "And besides, who'd think such a fact that Mr Boulder is nice? I mean, does he look nice to ya?" *Grim Reaper: "I see what you mean, Cow Ghoul. Mr Boulder may look nice and friendly, but he's the opposite of that." *Mr Boulder: "Hey! Why don't you guys hide first and I will seek you?" *Cow Ghoul: "Alright, ya got yourself a challenge!" (The trio hid around the area. Grim Reaper's hiding place was obvious; under the table.) *Mr Boulder: "Heh heh heh...Grim Reaper. I'm gonna get you." (Mr Boulder takes out a bottle of thick liquid. Cow Ghoul peers out from his hiding place and saw the whole thing.) *Cow Ghoul: "GRIM REAPER! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" (Grim Reaper quickly gets out of under the table.) *Grim Reaper: "What-what...oh, hey, Mr Boulder. What's that? A new drink? What's it called?" (Mr Boulder feels his body running cold. He runs away screaming.) *Grim Reaper: "Hey! Mr Boulder, where are you hiding? Hope you're not turning into a huge chunk of ice!" *Mr Boulder (coming from behind him): "Heh heh, you're so gonna get it..." (He accidentally spills some liquid on the floor. He slipped and fell. Then, the trio began to chase Mr Boulder.) *Blueberry Jam: "This is taking too long!" (throws his blue electrical orb) *Mr Rocky: "Stop! Alright, I've had it! I've been trying to get rid of you, and what do I get? My friend being a failure at everything!" *Blueberry Jam: "Why do you hate us so much?" *Grim Reaper: "Look! Outside!" (Grim Reaper and Blue escaped the pyramid, with a frusterated Mr Rocky behind. When they looked down, they realized they're ontop of the building.) *Grim Reaper: "Oh snap...we're done for..." *Mr Rocky: "I've got you guys now!" *Blueberry Jam: "Grim Reaper, call for the Magic Mirror to activate my Sweetie Mark." *Grim Reaper: "What?! Uhh...hmph...alright. Magic Mirror, activate Blue's Sweetie Mark!" *Magic Mirror: "Blueberry's Sweetie Mark activated!" (Blue's Sweetie Mark glows blue, and correspondingly Blue's body glows blue. He takes Grim Reaper by the hand. Blue flies off, but not smoothly. His body flickers blue.) *Grim Reaper: "Blue, what's going on with you?" *Blueberry Jam: "I don't know! I--" (Blue's body stops glowing.) *Blueberry Jam: "...I think we're really gonna get caught..." (The two screamed and plummeted into a bakery.) *Grim Reaper: "...Don't ask. I'm fine. I don't think Mr Rocky will get us here." *Blueberry Jam: "Don't say that. Look! He's coming!" (They saw Mr Rocky running towards the bakery. He breaks in.) *Mr Rocky: "I've finally got you now!" *Grim Reaper: "How did you find us here?!" *Mr Rocky: "Have you guys ever thought of parachuting safely from the building than trying to hurt yourself? Now, who's ready for a fun battle?" (pulls out his laser bazooka) *Blueberry Jam: "Mr Rocky! Why are you trying to get rid of us?" *Mr Rocky: "Okay, to make a long story short...I want to get rid of the legendary." *Blueberry Jam: "What?!" *Mr Rocky: "You heard me. I absolutely dislike superheroes. They always get in the way." *Blueberry Jam: "I'm one." *Mr Rocky: "Really? Well, the person with you is considered an enemy." *Grim Reaper: "Me?!" *Mr Rocky: "Now I'm really gonna get you!" *Voice: "STOP!!!" (A white electrical orb flies and hits Mr Rocky to the ground. Pops, Choco, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Vanilla came into the scene.) *Lolipop Pops: "Nice shot, Vanilla Cake!" *Vanilla Cake: "It's not just nice...it's awesome!" *Sugar Pie: "Let's just say it's nice." *Cinnamon Buns: "Hey Blueberry Jam! Hey..." *Choco Cream: "Grim Reaper?" *Grim Reaper: "Hey! I was tricked here too!" *Blueberry Jam: "You guys came to rescue me!" *Lolipop Pops: "Yes, but not Grim Reaper!" *Grim Reaper: "What?!" *Blueberry Jam: "Guys, it wouldn't be nice to leave him here. He belongs in Jupiter Town, too, you know." *Grim Reaper: "Please? I promise...in the name of Europa, I won't do any harm!" *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, fine!" (The guppies fly off, with Blue holding Grim Reaper by the hands. Cow Ghoul watches them from the top of the building.) *Cow Ghoul: "Heh heh, that's the last I'll see them." End of episode